The present invention relates to a technique for identifying merchandise in a captured video using a local feature.
In the technical field described above, Patent Document 1 describes a technique for improving recognition speed by clustering features when recognizing a query image using a model dictionary generated from a model image in advance.
Patent Document 1: Patent Publication JP-A-2011-22168